


Rough Day

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [30]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim’s had a rough day. Chris tries to help. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Annon, just told me that I needed to add a tag of dubious consent. I disagree. Jim is naked in Chris' bed. What else did he expect to happen?

Jim stared at his PADD on the desk of his dorm room. He sighed, he’d just been read the riot act over an essay on Tarsus IV. He’d refused to write the essay as the instructor had tasked him with writing it from one of Kodos’ thugs point of view. He might have been able to do that if that instructor hadn’t told him to make it sympathetic toward the guard. Jim had refused to do that, and refused to tell the man why. Jim was told that Captain Pike would be informed. Jim was certain that Chris would be sympathetic to Jim’s plight, but he had no idea what he would tell the teacher.

Jim turned as Bones entered the room. He’d heard the discussion between Jim and the teacher, and knew why Jim couldn’t write the kind of essay assigned. “Hey, Jim, call Chris. He’ll help you,” Bones told him.

“I know. I could make this easier and harder by confessing my part on Tarsus IV, but I don’t want to,” Jim sighed. “I’m going over to Chris’ place,” Jim told him. Bones nodded. He was aware of Jim’s relationship with Chris.

“Meanwhile, I’ll invite over Kelly,” Bones told his retreating back. Jim grabbed a spare uniform, his ID, and left the room. He headed across the quad to Chris’ apartment. Chris wasn’t home, but Jim’s handprint was on file, so he was allowed in. He sighed and went to hang his clothes up in Chris’ closet before stripping off his clothes. He was suddenly physically and emotionally tired. He folded his clothes and laid them on a nearby chair before climbing into bed. He was asleep before he knew it.

Chris entered his apartment with a tired sigh. He’d had a long and bitter battle with Jim’s teacher. It wasn’t his place to disclose Jim’s place in the Tarsus IV tragedy. He had told the woman that Jim had a relative who died on Tarsus IV. It was close enough to the truth as his aunt, uncle and two cousins had died in the square that fateful night. The teacher had become contrite and promised to change the essay on Monday. He’d talk to Jim tomorrow when he came over for their weekly “meeting”.

What Chris didn’t expect was to find Jim in his bed sound asleep. Jim lay on his side away from the door. Unconsciously reminding Chris of the scars of his past written on his back. Chris smiled as he too undressed and slipped into bed beside him. Jim was tense as Chris’ hands told him as they ran across his shoulders. Chris kissed his back trying to wake him. Jim was deeply asleep, he didn’t even stir. That was something that surprised. Jim felt so comfortable that he could allow himself to relax that much. It still didn’t erase the tension in other parts of his body.

Chris ran a hand down Jim’s thigh. Mischievously, Chris played with Jim’s ass trying to get some sort of response. Not even a moan issued from Jim as Chris coated a finger with lube and pushed it into his ass. Chris watched with a grin as Jim’s hands started to grip the pillow and mattress, but still not awake. His manhood was coming to life as was Chris’. This was turning Chris on as he continued pressing his fingers into his rectum. Four fingers later and Jim was still asleep.

“Well, no sense in wasting this,” Chris murmured as he coated his own leaking cock with lube before pushing his cock into Jim’s ass. This did manage a moan out of Jim. Chris was amazed at the fact Jim could ignore that someone was having sex with him. Chris pushed up into him and Jim seemed to relax more. Chris kissed his back again. His amorous attentions caused Jim to stir. Chris kept pushing up into him feeling his muscles flutter around his cock.

Finally, something seemed to click in Jim’s brain as he woke up. “What the hell?” he asked breathing heavily and looking around. He saw Chris behind him and closed his eyes. He raised his knee to put a hand between his legs. Chris watched as he played with himself. Chris continued to push into him. Jim arched his back into Chris who kissed him. He turned Jim’s head far enough to kiss his mouth. “OOOOOHHHHHH,” Jim let out in a long sigh. “How’d I sleep through this?” he asked.

Chris laughed. “I have no idea,” he told him as he continued to push his way into him. He wound his arm around Jim’s waist and replaced Jim’s hand with his own. “Just relax, let it all out. Jim leaned back and closed his eyes and relaxed against Chris. Chris kissed his shoulder while working Jim’s tension out. Jim sighed as he came all over Chris’ hand. “Come on,” he told Jim. “On your hands and knees,” he told him pulling out. Jim complied putting his arms on a pillow. Chris positioned himself behind him, caressing his back, before inserting his cock into Jim’s ass once again.

Jim put his head down on the pillow as he pushed back against Chris’ thrusts. Chris pushed into him, kneading his back muscles with his hands. Jim could feel all the tension flowing out of him as Chris continued to fill him. Soon, Chris’ thrusts became erratic as Jim could tell he was close himself. Chris shouted as he let go into Jim’s crevice. Jim quickly followed again with a shout.

Chris lay down next to Jim who snuggled up to him. “You talked to Professor Travis?” Jim asked.

“Yes, Tabitha came storming into my office about your refusal,” Chris sighed as he pulled Jim even closer. “I didn’t tell her that you were there. I did tell her that you had family killed by Kodos there.”

“Which is the truth,” Jim said with a sigh. “I…I just couldn’t…” Jim said with a sound that was almost a sob.

“I know, Jim. She’s going to assign a different essay, Jim. I think this one on the Holocaust,” Chris told him. “One from the viewpoint of the Germans, a village near one of the death camps, I think.”

“I should be able to manage that. I don’t know anyone in my family who was involved in that. Of course that was three hundred years ago. At least she won’t assign me that of the guard. I don’t think I could do that either,” he said. Chris hugged him to him. Chris didn’t think he could either. Jim drifted back to sleep as Chris watched him. One crisis over and who knew how many more to go. He planned to be there for every one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, inspired by another of those porn videos. I can’t understand how that guy could sleep through having a cock up his ass. He did wake up, but it was hot.


End file.
